Turbulent
by finnjohn
Summary: When a mysterious woman shows up at the sanctuary, Charlie is immediately enchanted. Watch as they get to know each other and their relationship grows into a complicated companionship as they refuge in Romania while the war rages in England. Starts right after Christmas of Half Blood prince and continues onward. Crap summary sorry :/
1. Chapter 1

"Shit. Medic! MEDIC!"

Charlie chanced a glance over his shoulder just in time to see Rahl go flying over the paddock wall and crashing into the trees beyond.

"FUCK!" his voice was hoarse from screaming commands and the sheer panic that coursed in his veins as he saw another keeper get hurled through the sky into the trees seconds after Rahl.

A sharp tug on Charlie's arm brought his attention back to the task at hand. Around his non-wand arm was a coiled steel chain. On the other end? The angriest Austrian Vipertail Charlie had had the misfortune of encountering. Her fire lit up the sky every couple seconds, seemingly determined to reduce all of Romania to cinders.

The task had been simple; go in at the dead of night and collect the Vipertail's eggs and premature baby while she slept. Really he should have been able to pull it off in under 10 minutes with a crew of five keepers. That was, until the trainee Yaztromo had managed to trip and fall over a root, crashing to the ground in a loud ruckus, flailing his lit wand about like a fool. Thus, he woke the dragon who flew into a rage at the keepers proximity to her nest.

That's where Charlie now found himself. Not three feet from her eggs, with the angry mother dragon standing in front of himself, two injured keepers and a humiliated Yaztromo, Rahl lost in the woods. Charlie had no way out.

The alarm had sounded immediately once the wards recognized the heat of fire at 3 in the morning. The whole of the reserve's keeper staff was on hand in seconds and had managed to chain the beast, each of the keepers holding their own chain, trying to restrain the beast using the sheer strength of nearly two hundred of the strongest men and women in Romania. Things were looking dim however, as the mother dragon showed no signs of tiring, having mainmed and injured at least fifteen of the keepers in the last twenty minutes alone. At this rate the sanctuary would need to call reinforcements from across Europe to keep the dragons fed and kept in the upcoming weeks while the staff recovered.

Charlie barely registered the crack of apparition somewhere to his left. He knew it was medics with Port-Stretchers arriving to attempt to remove the injured keepers from the area. Charlie couldn't afford them a glance as his blue eyes locked with the blood red ones of the Vipertail. For a moment it was as though Charlie could see her pain at being chained and her fear at having her babies taken from her. His heart pounded in his ears as he felt a wave of pity wash over him. He blinked and all of a sudden he was no longer looking at the pools of despair in the dragon's skull, but into her mouth. Rows upon rows of venom coated fangs framed her tongue as her throat constricted. Charlie knew. This was it. He had nowhere to go, backed into a corner of the enclosure. He heard his colleagues scream his name as his life began to flicker in his mind's eye. It was never a question of _if _he would die at the hands of a dragon, but a question of _when_, cliché as it may be.

His heart thudded in his skull.

He saw the sparks begin to ignite the back of the dragons mouth.

His eyelids fell shut.

A series of sharp, melodious whistles made the clock stand still. Everyone turned, including the dragon to the source of the sound. Perched at the entrance of the gates to the paddocks was a woman Charlie did not recognize. She wore a full length white lace dress with long sleeves, her white hair was pouring over her shoulders is cascades. She was stunning even at this distance, Charlie noted absentmindedly. Most notable, however, was her whistling. It tinkled like windchimes and seemed to go on forever. Even more shocking was the fact that the dragon had turned her body entirely to face the woman.

The Vipertooth began to relax, her muscles uncoiling, her stomach resting flatly on the ground and her head bowed so sharply that the top of her snout and forehead were flush with the soil. In doing so, the Vipertail had exposed to the enchanting women the top most vertebrates of her spine. The beast's scales were standing on end as she shook her torso, the original gleaming black scales soon making way to wonderful white scales for a moment before returning to black. Finally, she blinked and the bloody irises Charlie had just been peering into disappeared, replaced with sparkling blue ones.

The keepers all stood stockstill as in a matter of three seconds they had seen the vicious beast go from burning Charlie to a crisp, to submitting completely to a mere women few of them recognized. Submitting so fully that she currently adopted a position known to them only from folk tales from ancient Armenia when the Fae had first encountered dragons. In that moment, the rain seemed to stop falling, the night seemed to stand still, the planet seemed to stop spinning. Even the healers stopped treating their patients as the whole sanctuary waited with baited breath as the woman took a step forward and embraced the dragon and pet its scales for a moment.

Still admiring the beast with a loving gaze, the woman opened her mouth and shook the universe out of its stupor. She spoke softly but clearly, all of the keepers hearing her command perfectly.

"Charlie, why don't you gather those eggs. It is quite late after all and I'm sure we would all prefer to be in our beds right now."

Silence.

The medic behind him shoved him hard and he fell from the trance he had been in. He shook the chain from his arm and quickly scampered over to the nest and waved his left hand, levitating the eggs out of the paddock ahead of him, the Austrian dracling in his right.

"Goodnight all. Healers, I will be with you in the hospital wing shortly, until then please begin to stabilize the injured keepers in my stead. Charlie, follow me."

* * *

Charlie didn't bother to speak to the woman until they had reached the shelter and light of the nursing ward. As soon as they entered the building he made to turn to her and speak. Yet the moment he laid eyes on her, he found that his throat had gone dry and his mind had gone blank; she was looking back at him with the strangest eyes he had ever seen. It was as though someone had replaced her irises with the face of the moon, pools of molten greys and whites shifted as he watched, unable to turn his gaze elsewhere.

"It's impolite to stare Charlie," she chuckled breaking eye contact with him, her cheeks flushed pink as she looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry… I just… I don't understand. Who are you? How do you know my name? Not to mention how the _fuck _did you get Izzi to submit like that?" he asked in a single breath, his curiosity making the questions rush out of him. "How are you even here? The sanctuary is closed to anyone but personnel and even at that any new personnel would not be allowed in until daytime!"

"Hush Charlie you're going to wake Izzi's baby." Indeed, Charlies slightly raised voice and agitation was causing the tiny dragon to stir in the woman's arms before snuggling back down on her shoulders. "As for how I know who you are Charles Weasley, my father speaks very highly of you in his letters." she said softly, continuing to surprise Charlie to no end.

"Your father?" he asked incredulously.

"Pilloton Moreno, Director of the Romanian Sanctuary for Dragon Research & Care. I left for the Netherlands just a week before you arrived here." she whispered. They had arrived at the doors to the nursery room that was dedicated to Austrian Vipertails and they entered as quickly as possible. Charlie placed the eggs in and incubator while the woman laid the dracling in a nest-like perch above its soon to be brothers and sisters.

"Well if you know my name, it's only fair you tell me yours." Charlie spoke once they had left the nursery room. He was finally coming down from the rush of adrenaline that had been fuelling him for the past hours and he began to realize she looked vaguely like her father. Although he had known the Director he never spoke of any children of his other than his son who had passed seven years ago.

"My name's Evangeline. Evangeline Moreno-Hornsleth. You can call me Eve or Eva if you'd like." she extended her hand to him with a smile "It's a pleasure to finally meet the man on the other end of my Magical Geographical issues" Evangeline had not only known who Charlie was, but she found herself become quite the fangirl when she first read a letter from her father about Charlie's publishings. Weasley had become a common name in the magizoology community and even more so in dragonology circles in the past five years.

Charlie felt a blush creep up his neck at the thought of her reading his works. He clasped her hand and for the first time since Tonks, felt sparks ignite his skin where it touched hers. In order to divert from the sudden rush of nervousness that ran through him, Charlie withdrew his hand and nervously itched the back of his head.

"Are you staying in the director's home? I could walk you there if you'd like," he said.

"That's quite all right Charlie, I'm actually heading to the hospital building and I can assure you I know my way there. I was raised here after all," Evangeline spoke with a soft smirk. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on the young ones. See you around Charlie Weasley"

"Y-yeah see ya" Charlie fumbled over his words as he watched her turn and leave the building.

During his walk home his head was full of Evangeline Moreno-Hornsleth. Everything about her called to him; her perplexing eyes, her identity as the director's mysterious daughter and her alluring manner of interacting with the dragons. He blushed again as his mind's eye replayed the scene where she turned and walked away, Charlie shamefully unable to stop himself from admiring the way her hips swayed as she walked. He had only just met her an hour ago, exchanged no more than small talk, but Charlie found that he had never in his life felt such attraction towards a woman.

His heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing her tomorrow.

* * *

A.N.: hello! welcome to my first story on FF (plz be nice), if you want to know more about my vision for this fic, visit my pinterest dedicated to this story! You can find me under finnley johnston. I will be creating a new board for every main oc i include in this story and places that they visit.

Please leave a review! I've got the whole plot laid out for a fic that spans 3 years but if you like and comment I'll probably write a lot faster!

Thanks for reading loves

Finnley


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the days following the Vipertail incident, Charlie had been assigned to the team tasked with the disposal for the beast. The Sanctuary had always been committed to hosting animals that would have otherwise been euthanized given they were the best equipped in the world for such vicious beasts. So, the order to put the dragon to sleep came as a shock to most. The beast had however killed two senior keepers and injured twenty more, many with career ending injuries.

Charlie always dreaded being in charge of a disposal team. He hated seeing his beloved dragons hurt or injured on most days, let alone seeing one be put down, let alone seeing it die by his spell. His heart broke every time, especially a younger dragon like the Vipertail Izzi had been.

It was midday on the last Friday of January, just six days after the accident. Charlie and his coworkers were to deliver the lethal spell in the next hour, so Charlie made his way down to Izzi's paddock, having just left the nursery where Izzi's baby was adjusting well to his mother's absence. He approached the gates surrounding the matured dragon pens with trepidation, a sick feeling in his stomach. He really hated these days.

"I swear to the Gods, you are wasting everybody's time!" Charlie's ears peaked as he turned on the dirt path that lead to Izzi. He could hear Evangeline's voice, sounding quite upset and angry, before he could see her. Unfortunately with all the commotion after the accident, Evangeline had been confined to the Hospital Wing for days, helping the critically injured for hours on end. Charlie had not seen her since, despite her promise to visit the draclings, and him booking all his free time with additional shifts in the nursery, hoping to see her again. She had never showed, and, not knowing she was stationed in the infirmary, he assumed she had left again. Yet there she was, red in the face as she argued with Simmons, a veteran keeper and a man at least fifteen years her senior.

"I know you are a transfer to the Sanctuary, so let me clue you in on some things real quick. You may be older and more experienced than me. My father may be older and more experienced than me. But let me make one thing clear; _I_ out rank you _both_. If I say the dragon will not die, the dragon will. Not. Die. Am I clear?" her tone was cold and biting. Charlie could tell, after years of living with his mother and Ginny, this was a woman on a mission, and you weren't going to be able to talk her out of this. Not that he wanted to.

Simmons spotted Charlie coming down the path, "Weasley! Perfect, you'll be able to talk some sense into her. I've never met this girl before and she's trying to call off the disposal mission. She claims to be the director's daughter! I don't have time for this foolishness, my shift ends in an hour and I need to get this done so I can get back to my wife." he spoke, evidently furious with Evangeline's supposed antics.

"If you need to get back to your wife so much, you should be accepting her orders Simmons. She's not lying, she's Moreno's daughter plus she's the owner and sole director of the Sanctuary. Her father is only acting Commander. Go home Simmons" Charlie deadpanned in a calm voice. He had done his research this week, speaking to keepers who had been here long enough to remember her, asking about Evangeline.

From Edmond, the gate guard, who was about a hundred years old, he had discovered Evangeline was the oldest of the Director's children. Moreno, turns out had seven children, who all owned and operated different dragon reserves around the globe. Evangeline, being the oldest, had inherited the Romanian Sanctuary from her mother when she died in the paddock ten years ago. No one quite knew what she had been doing for the past couple years, only knowing that she was back and the Sanctuary had regained an incredibly strong keeper and healer.

Simmons harrumphed and left, grumbling about the "young punks". Charlie turned to Evangeline after watching the older man leave.

"Thanks for that. It's been harder than I thought to get people to believe me when I tell them I'm in charge" Evangeline spoke over her shoulder, her body facing the paddock where Izzi lay sleeping. Charlie met her gaze and was once again enraptured by her porcelain eyes before catching himself, making sure not to stare like he had last time they spoke.

"No worries. I know what it's like. It took months for the older men to recognise me as a supervisor. How is she?" Charlie finished, nodding his head towards the sleeping scally giant.

Evangeline's eyes lit up, a smile graced her features. "She's good. I finally got her to sleep this morning. She's been scared to close her eyes, I think she's scared more keepers were coming to hurt her. Guess she wasn't wrong, after the shit Simmons said. I had no idea anyone had ordered a disposal team until he showed."

"What's going to happen then, if she isn't being put down? I doubt anyone will want to get too close after what happened last week, and your dad sounded pretty hell bent on putting her down." Charlie countered, a frown clouding his usually happy face.

"Oh no worries about that. I'm going to take care of her" she spoke confidently.

"You're joking right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking Weasley?" Evangeline turned, daring Charlie to challenge her statement. "Don't get it twisted, I may have been gone for a while, but I was in this paddock long before your balls had even dropped. I can handle her just fine on my own. Worst case scenario, I'll get some help from my little friends."

Charlie eyed her suspiciously, but decided to drop it. After what he had seen six days ago, he was not one to question her abilities. Charlie settled on another question.

"So, are you back for good now? Coming to demote your father into retirement?" Charlie's stomach did a flip as she threw her head back, laughing. It was unlike the rest of her. While she glided about in her dresses, exuding elegance and power, her laugh was hearty and she snorted in between throaty giggles. He turned to lean against the fence, his arms crossed his broad chest looking down at her as her eyes were drawn back to the now waking dragon

"No, not quite yet. He says he wants to stay as commanding officer for a while longer and I'm not ready to quit my travels and research abroad yet. I'm just passing through for now, but I might stay a while, rest and relax you know? I'll be going Belgium soon." She reached for the gate latch as she spoke. "Might as well help this little lady out while we're at it wouldn't you say?"

Understanding that she was inviting him into the dragon pen, Charlie reached for his wand and followed her through the gate. Izzi turned baleful eyes on the duo as they entered. Her eyes landed on Evangeline and she immediately stood and began to bounce from foot to foot. She looked ... almost excited? Charlie gazed over at Evangeline, who had on the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen. He could see in her eyes how much she loved the creature. Evangeline felt his eyes on her but did not look away from the dragon. She could feel her magic reaching out, the dragon's magic doing the same. She had always felt so incredibly at peace near the dragons and in the paddock, mere meters from these killing machines. Somehow, she knew Charlie knew this feeling too. Well, as much as his human magic would allow him to feel.

They worked in tandem for hours. They got the dragon to lay down in order for Evangeline to treat the dragon's gashes and bruises that she had sustained during the battle for her babies. While Evangeline knelt by the dragons head repairing one of her teeth (something that is usually never done given how incredibly dangerous it was) Charlie went around cleaning the paddock. He removed the dragon's dung as well as clearing the broken and fallen trees that littered the ground, leaving only the pieces suitable for Izzi to use in her next nest. He cleaned the blood stains in the dirt and reset the cleansing charms on the stream that Izzi drank from. Once the light began to dwindle they fed the dragon before closing the gate.

"Where are you headed for the evening?" Evangeline spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful nature around her. The day staff we're all wrapping up their shifts for today and the night staff we're slowly trickling in. This had always been her favorite time of day. Not because she got to go home and relax, but because in the night the dragons were quiet and at ease and the forest was quiet. It made for a wonderful walk back to the main gates surrounded by fireflies.

Taking a hint from her, Charlie whispered back, "Well, I'm going to swing by the nursery to see the babies, then I'll go pick up Rahl from the infirmary so I can take the bugger to the pub. Poor bloke has been in the Hospital for days." Erick Rahl was one of Charlie's closest friends on the reserve. They had been to Hogwarts together, just two years apart, and now lived next to each other in town. The german had broken both his legs last week when the Vipertail went ballistic.

"Perfect, I'm heading the same way, I've got a shift at the Hospital in an hour, I'd love to see the draclings too." Evangeline looked up as she spoke, catching Charlie's eye. He peered down at her before his smile turned to a frown.

"Hold on. How do you have a hospital shift tonight? Haven't you been on call with the dragons since this morning. I saw you on the schedule yesterday too. How are you not dead on your feet?"

"You sure love your questions, don't you Charlie Weasley?" she responded mockingly, a small smile lighting up her face as he blushed red. "No worries, Weasley. I just don't need to sleep a lot, so I work more than most"

Her tone made it clear to Charlie she didn't want to talk about it much. They continued their journey to the nursery, then to the hospital wing, spending the better part of the hour chatting. Charlie asked her about her travels while she asked him about England. Charlie found out she had left in order to complete her training as a healer in the Netherlands before moving to America to study healing for dragons at her younger brother's sanctuary.

She told Charlie about how her family had arranged their international dragon empire. She owned the Romanian reserve, which specialized in volatile and dangerous dragons, as well as rare and endangered species due to the Romanian Sanctuary having the best security. This of course Charlie already knew. Her youngest brothers Jeramayuh and Micoh, she said, owned the American Sanctuary. They specialized in ill and injured dragons (this is where she had been for the past 4 years). Her sister Lelia, the second oldest girl in the family, owned a Sanctuary in South Africa where she raised abandoned draclings almost exclusively. Next, her twin sisters Mayella and Miya live on their Sanctuary in India. The twins specialized in dragons who were rescued from illegal dragon fighting rings, handling dragons who had been in severely traumatic environments. It was in the Asian sanctuary where the family's research papers were printed and published in the family owned, internationally respected journal, _The Dragon_. She had been working there with her sisters when she had first become acquainted with Charlie's work in depth.

Charlie told her everything she wanted to know about England. She had never been but was planning a trip there in the near future. She had so many questions about Hogwarts and their 'barbaric' tendencies to sort children into houses based on single a character trait. After a while, she and Charlie determined she would have been a Slytherin had she attended the school. He spoke briefly about his last trip to the isles, telling her about Ron's stay in the Hospital Wing this past month after he was poisoned. Evangeline heard the uneasiness in his voice as he worried over his youngest brother. Instead of pushing the subject further, she asked about his other siblings and what they were like. Charlie was happy to have found someone with just as many silly siblings to reminisce with.

They laughed and chatted before Charlie and Rahl decided it was time to hit the town. They made their way down to the small magical village where all the staff of the reserve lived. It really was quite big, contrary to popular beliefs. It had an elementary and secondary school, the hospital, all the administrative buildings for the Sanctuary, groceries stores and pubs. After downing a couple glasses of Firewhisky, Charlie found himself wrapped around a curvy blonde with light eyes that looked back at him lustfully. Charlie took her home and bedded her, trying all the while to shamefully ignore that she had been the closest thing to Evangeline he could find in the bar, trying to ignore how badly he had wished she would have been there instead.

He spent the night trying needlessly to keep thoughts of Evangeline out of his head. It was all in vain. As he lay with the blonde cuddled on his naked chest, he couldn't help thinking of all the questions he had yet to ask her.

**AN: there's chapter 2! please read and review **

**-Finnley**


	3. Chapter 3

A brisk and cold February was upon the sanctuary. Life was busy and harrowing in the remote mountains of Romania, as it should be. Up in the mountains with the dragons keepers frequently had to leave their posts with cases of frostbite and the dragons and the directors, Evangeline included, we're having a tough time keeping the dragons well supervised as a result.

Charlie was working twice as many shifts as usual. With the temperatures consistently below zero draclings and unhatched eggs were extremely vulnerable. Hatchling recovery teams were dispatched left and right, with Charlie heading each one after his recent promotion to Senior Keepers class 3, of which there were only twenty or so out of the hundred keepers on site. Charlie had never been so glad to get promoted. A month after his father had been put in 's, his mother had written to him asking for help paying his father's medical bills. He knew it had been incredibly difficult for Molly to reach out and ask her son for help, but Charlie was happy to help, glad to hear that Arthur was back to work this week.

Evangeline was spending as much time in the infirmary as possible, trying to aid the keepers with blackened fingers and white toes. During her time off she worked with Izzi, keeping the dragon happy and healthy. She wrote letters to her siblings regularly. Miya was away to South Africa, spending time with Lelia where she met a young man that had begun courting her. Evangeline smiled at the news, hoping it would work out. The twins were only eighteen, the youngest of the Moreno-Hornsleth clan, and their father being the man he was, he would allow the children to marry and court whomever they would like, but he drew the line at letting them get hitched before turning twenty at the very least.

"Alright Weasley! Up! The firewhiskey waits for no one!" Emil yelled at Charlie through his front door. "I know you want wet your wick with a pretty girl tonight, whether or not she be the lovely _Eve,_" the Irishman taunted evilly.

Charlie groaned, scrubbing his face with his calloused hands. From the moment Evangeline had spoken his name in the paddock that first night, Charlie's mates were just as invested in his pursuit of Evangeline as he was. Everyone could see how drawn they were to each other, spending late evenings in Izzi's paddock when they could and nursing the baby dragons together at times.

"Merlin Emil, could you say it louder? I don't think she heard you." Charlie grumbled as he opened the door, letting the Irishman in to his flat.

"Charlie, it's not as though it would surprise her much. Nor would it upset her much" Emil waggled his eyebrows at Charlie. "It's plain as day the two of you want each other."

The redhead slipped on his boots and dragon skin jacket before turning to his former classmate "I don't know mate. There's something about the way she is, I don't think she's interested"

"Aye to be fair, she's way out of your weight class." Emil said jokingly. "Don't get me wrong Weasel, your one of the top bachelors in the Sanctuary, but she's something else." They walked up the path to the Dragon's eye, their favorite pub in town. "Even I can't deny her beauty; the way she walks, all those wonderful frocks of hers. And don't get me started on those eyes!" Emil finished over his shoulder.

"Oh trust me I know" Charlie chuckled as they approached the bar.

"What're you blokes on about again?" a loud Australian voice piped up from Charlie's left. "Oh wait, let me guess. Chuck's got that stupid look on his face again, so…. _Evangeline_?" Charlie blushed and smiled down at Alex. She was quite petite next to Charlie and Emil but Charlie had learned from the moment he met her not to misjudge her size and her power.

"Of course we are dear Alex, Charlie here is worried she's not interested in him."

"Ridiculous! Sure she's loving and friendly to everyone, but she got a little smile that only comes out for you Weasley" Ali added after greeting Emil with a kiss on the cheek. Although Charlie and the Egyptian man we're not incredibly close, he found himself comforted by his words. He knew that smile. It made his ears got pink.

"Well, Charlie's relationship troubles are fascinating and all, but it's Saturday and I just got off a double, so how about we leave Evangeline for tomorrow morning?" Alex gestured to the barmaid as she spoke, ordering a round for the friends.

An hour later, the group had been joined by two friends of Alex's, Jaime and Piper, as well as a couple other chaps from the town, Joseph and Remi. They had ordered round after round of drinks as was the custom for the group on the weekends.

Charlie felt himself slipping, becoming lighter and laughing freely at his friends antics. Alex and Remi were flirting, their newly budding romance catching Charlie off guard a little. Emil and Ali were playfully bickering in the corner and stealing drunken kisses. Jaime, in her more than tipsy state, had just challenged Piper, Joseph and Charlie to darts when a flash of white caught Charlie's eye. Sure enough, he turned, spotting Evangeline at the bar alone, with a half empty glass of elven wine.

"Gods, I never thought I would see her here," Emil spoke from behind Charlie, having noticed his friend's distraction. "She doesn't strike me as the pub going type" Charlie knew what he meant. As outgoing and friendly Evangeline was, there was something about the way she spoke and the ever-modest long dresses she wore that told Charlie she was raised in and old fashioned manner. Until tonight he had never thought of her drinking alcohol, let alone in a pub.

Remi nudged his chair ever so slightly with the toe of his boot. "Oi Weasley! Get over there! Girl like her in a place like this, she won't be alone at the bar for much longer" he hissed, an encouraging smile plastered on his kind tanned face.

Charlie nodded, threw back a shot and made his way over to Evangeline.

"You continue to surprise me Eve." Charlie spoke quietly as he drew up next to her and ordered a glass of muggle whiskey. "Not going to lie, I did a double take when I spotted you at a bar." Charlie teased, earning him one of her brilliant smiles and a chuckle,

"Oh please Charlie, a girl can have a little fun on her birthday." she spoke lightly, glancing at Charlie from under her lashes, a smirk appearing on her delicate face.

"That's right, the Sanctuary's _owner_, dragonologist _extraordinaire _Evangeline M.H. turns twenty five today!" Charlie joked, referring back to their ongoing gag about Evangeline's impressive resume.

Evangeline groaned around her giggles. "Don't remind me Weasley. I'm becoming an old maid! Hence my last ditch effort at a night out on the town." Charlie chuckled at her theatrics.

"Well if it's your last night out, how come Kori and Vivien aren't celebrating your old age?" Charlie asked, glancing around the pub trying to spot her healer friends.

"Kori has the flu and Vivien went back to Thailand for the weekend. Her mother's taken ill." Evangeline spoke with a sigh. Charlie began to wonder if tonight might be the night he could make his move, take the chance, see if she liked him as much as he liked her. He was about to order her a new glass of wine when she spoke again. "But it's no bother, I'm here with someone either way"

"Oh really?" Charlie asked, trying not to show his disappointment.

Just as he finished speaking, a tall handsome man came up behind Evangeline. He was dressed in a muggle suit, his dark hair coiffed perfectly and his jaw flexing slightly as he spotted Charlie. The man looked Charlie in the eye as he wrapped his arm over Evangeline's shoulders before giving her a peck on the lips.

"Eve, baby, who's this?" the man spoke in a foreign accent, still eyeing Charlie suspiciously.

"This is Charlie Weasley, he's one of the senior keepers." she said before turning to look at Charlie. "Charlie, this is David, my fiancée. He arrived today from Belgium."

Charlie felt his stomach plummet. She was engaged?

David held his hand out and Charlie took it. They shook, and Charlie could tell David had tried to squeeze a warning into the greeting, but his thin physique had nothing on the ribbons of muscles that Charlie boasted up and down his arms. Charlie felt a wave of satisfaction as he saw David's left eye twitch with the pain of Charlie's handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Weasley. I think Evangeline had mentioned you in her letters. Were you the fellow who got impaled by a tree a couple weeks ago?" David deadpanned. Evangeline choked on her new wine at his words, reaching over to smack him lightly on the shoulder.

Charlie, forever the bigger person, chuckled at David. "No, not quite. That was Jonothan Brooks. Good guess though. Real close." Evangeline turned her wide eyed gaze at Charlie. She at that moment realized how incredibly jealous Charlie looked. She cursed her heart as it skipped a beat at the thought.

"How long will you be staying in Romania?" Charlie changed the subject, noticing that Evangeline was not only uncomfortable, but that she had spotted his jealousy. He cussed at himself in his head. _Well at least now she knows how I feel_ he thought.

"David is here to visit my father and get his blessing for the wedding. We'll be heading to Belgium in about a month to meet with his family. The wedding is in August, here on the reserve" Evangeline spoke as brightly as she could, trying to ignore Charlie's disappointment that he was trying so hard to hide.

"Fantastic. Well, it was great seeing you Evangeline, and great meeting you David, but I think I will be heading back to my friends" Charlie nodded to them both before heading to the booth his friends were in. He sat, grabbed a shot out of Joseph's hand, slammed it back and tried to forget it all.

* * *

A.N: Here's chapter 3! What did you guys think?

Please leave a review!

Finnley


End file.
